


it goes without saying

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothes Sharing, M/M, Secret Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: “They have to know!” Clint argued, arms flung out wide.“They really don’t!” Bucky yelled back.Arguing with Bucky was getting him nowhere, Clint decided.  Time to try a different tactic.  “Jarvis,” he tried, “tell Bucky that they have to know.”“Sergeant Barnes is correct, Agent Barton.  The other Avengers appear to be unaware of your relationship status.”  There was a brief pause.  “Would you like me to inform them?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 28
Kudos: 233
Collections: Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange





	it goes without saying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theproblemwithstardust (the_problem_with_stardust)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> For theproblemwithstardust who asked for no one knows their dating, sharing clothes, and fluff. I hope you like it!
> 
> Unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.

“They have to know!” Clint argued, arms flung out wide.

“They really don’t!” Bucky yelled back.

Arguing with Bucky was getting him nowhere, Clint decided. Time to try a different tactic. “Jarvis,” he tried, “tell Bucky that they have to know.”

“Sergeant Barnes is correct, Agent Barton. The other Avengers appear to be unaware of your relationship status.” There was a brief pause. “Would you like me to inform them?”

“No!” Clint yelled before he could help himself, watching with dismay as Bucky’s face fell before he quickly covered it with a blank face.

“Baby, no,” Clint said, pulling Bucky’s stiff body into his arms. “Jarvis can send out a message if that’s what you want. I just thought maybe we should tell everyone in person.”

Bucky’s shoulders lowered slightly, though his face was still blank.

“I mean, imagine Steve and Natasha’s reactions if they found out we were together from a group text.”

Bucky seemed to consider that for a moment before the mask fell away to be replaced by a slight smile. “They’d be so pissed.”

Clint felt an answering smile grow on his face. “They’d be _so_ pissed,” he agreed.

Clint fell back onto the couch, pulling Bucky with him. “Oof,” he grunted as all of Bucky’s weight landed on him.

Bucky tucked his head into Clint’s collarbone, snickering. “That was your own fault.”

“I know, I know,” Clint grumbled, hiding his smile in Bucky’s hair.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying being close before Clint broke the silence. “How do they not know? It’s not like we’ve been hiding it, right?”

“They’re dumbasses,” Bucky replied.

“But they’re so smart!”

“That doesn’t stop them being dumbasses.”

“I’m gonna tell Natasha you called her a dumbass,” Clint laughed.

Bucky pinched Clint’s side, causing him to squirm. “She’s been gone a lot, she gets a pass.”

“I guess we should tell the others” Clint mumbled.

“We could,” Bucky grinned slowly, “or we could start dropping hints and see how long it takes them to figure out.”

“I like the way you think,” Clint grinned, running his hands up Bucky’s back. “But let’s put the planning session on hold, I’ve got a great idea for something we could do right now.”

***

Two days later Clint and Bucky were ready. Clint stumbled into the kitchen, loose sweatpants riding low on his hips. He grabbed the biggest mug he could find and filled it with coffee, burning his mouth as he drank it too soon.

He refilled the mug before turning toward the kitchen island where Steve and Tony were bent over a tablet. Tony had the manic look in his eyes that said he hadn’t slept yet. Neither of them acknowledged Clint. That wouldn’t do.

“What are you guys doing?”

Tony jumped and Steve looked up with wide eyes. “Since when are you verbal so early in the morning?” Tony asked.

Clint just raised an eyebrow pointedly.

“It’s upgrades for the stealth suit,” Steve said, eyes narrowing as he looked at Clint. “Where did you get those bruises?”

Clint glanced down at his chest where a few fading bruises lingered. “Bucky,” he answered simply.

Steve frowned. “You need to be more careful,” he chided. “You don’t need to get hurt sparring with Bucky. I’ll have a talk with him.”

Clint opened his mouth to protest but Steve’s attention was already back on the tablet.

This might be harder than he thought.

***

Movie night was one of Clint’s favorite traditions. What had started as an opportunity to catch Steve and Bucky up on popular movies had quickly turned into an ongoing marathon of everyone’s favorite cult classics.

Clint waited until everyone was seated before he began. “Tonight,” he announced dramatically, “we are watching _Tremors_. It’s a classic starring Kevin Bacon and Reba McEntire.”

“Nice choice, Legolas,” Tony said, leaning back on the couch he normally shared with Clint.

Clint grinned before dropping down on Bucky’s seat, which was barely big enough for the two of them. They would be pressed together for the entire movie.

Tony gave Clint an odd look but clearly decided not to ask as he stretched his feet out on the seat next to him.

By the time the Graboids had first appeared Clint was sitting sideways in the chair, legs thrown over Bucky’s lap. It wasn’t long until Bucky’s hand was gently running up and down Clint’s shin, even while his attention seemed to be focused on the movie.

Clint must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being lifted from his position across Bucky’s lap. He recognized the feel of Bucky’s metal arm around his back which meant it wasn’t worth waking up all the way. Bucky would take care of him.

It seemed like seconds later before Clint was laid gently down on his bed. He felt gentle hands remove his hearing aids before pulling away. Clint reached out, blindly grabbing for Bucky’s hand, which was slid into his. “Stay,” he mumbled, already slipping back down into sleep. He felt the bed dip where Bucky climbed in and used the last of his energy to roll toward him, arm landing across Bucky’s chest and leg tangling with Bucky’s.

***

Clint woke up alone but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. Bucky didn’t need much sleep and would generally work out and shower well before Clint was ready to get up.

Clint pulled on the first pair of pants he saw, confused when they ended above his ankles. He stared at his legs for a minute, wondering if he had somehow put his pants on wrong before deciding that was a problem for after coffee.

Clint was sitting at the kitchen table, empty coffee cup in front of him when Bucky walked in with Steve and Tony. Steve and Tony pulled out chairs at the table while Bucky filled Clint’s cup from the pot on the counter.

“Bucky, baby, I love you,” Clint mumbled into the newly refilled cup.

Out of the corner of his eye Clint saw Steve freeze. His under caffeinated brain tried to figure it out but got distracted by the growing sunshine-bright smile on Bucky’s face.

Bucky quickly crossed the kitchen, almost tripping over too long sweatpants - “Hey, that’s why my pants are wrong!” Clint exclaimed - and straddled Clint’s lap.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Bucky said before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss started out chaste, but Clint was still half asleep and he had a lap full of Bucky kissing him. His hands ran up Bucky’s back to his neck and head, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. He bit down on Bucky’s lower lip, causing him to gasp. Clint moved his way down Bucky’s neck, causing him to moan as he bit and sucked at Bucky’s pulse point.

The ding of the elevator penetrated Clint’s foggy thoughts and he pulled away from Bucky who was watching him with dark eyes.

Natasha’s voice came from what seemed like miles away. “I see you’ve given up the subtle approach.”

Clint managed to wrench his gaze away from Bucky’s to see Natasha standing by the island. “What?”

She just smirked and gestured toward the table where Steve and Tony still sat, eyes wide and mouths hanging open in shock.

“What?” Steve asked.

Clint should probably explain that they’d been together for awhile but Bucky was still in his lap, pressed close enough that Clint could feel his hard dick, which was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

“What?” Steve asked again.

“Jesus, Buck, you were right. They are dumbasses.”

“What?” Steve asked, sounding like he didn’t know whether or not to be offended.

Bucky’s head dropped to Clint’s shoulder as he laughed helplessly, arms snaking under Clint’s.

They’d have time to explain later, Clint was content to have a lap full of happy Bucky for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr


End file.
